<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SuperAntCorp by rjisgay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284413">SuperAntCorp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjisgay/pseuds/rjisgay'>rjisgay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat vagina, F/F, Kara is also an ant, Lena is an ant, SuperCorp, The ants are rainbows, ant sex, im so sorry, this was the work of my mind at 2 am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:09:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjisgay/pseuds/rjisgay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's supercorp as ants. I don't know what else to say 😭😭😭</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SuperAntCorp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some background info (you can skip it if you want to lol)<br/>Once upon a time there was a society of ants. There were seven different breeds. One for each color of the rainbow. The reds were the most common ants. They made up 40% of the population. They were mostly of average intelligence and made up the working class. Next were the Orange they were the same as the read but slightly faster. Because of this they made excellent manual workers. They made up 20% of the ant society. Up next were the yellow and green classes, these were considered to be even smarter and stronger. And were held in slightly higher regard. together they made up 30% of ants. Next was the blue ants. They were smart but smaller than the other ants and made up 7% of the ants. Lastly were the two rarest types. They were sworn enemies and both incredibly rare. The indigo ants were incredibly fast, strong and brave. They were the most respected out of all the ants. They made up only 3 percent of the ant population. The last ants were the violet ants. They were incredibly smart, but hated by the other ants. For the violet ants had an ancient feud with the Indigo ants. There was hope the fued would be ended when Clark, an indigo ant, and Lex, a violet ant, were best friends. But Lex, jealous of the strength and respect of the indigo ants, betrayed him. He tried to destroy the Indigo ants but instead all he destroyed was the Violet ants reputation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena  woke up and slowly got out of her nest. It was lonely and cold. She didn't have many friends. Or any friends. No one wanted to be friends with a violet ant. She wished she were a red ant. They were the most common and nobody hated them. Or maybe an orange ant, they were the fastest ants. It would be fun to be fast, Lena thought. Better than being lonely. Lena climbed out of the ant hill and went to find some food. She made her way up the hill where all the giant houses were. She wished she didn't have to leave her quiet home, and break into someone else's just to eat. But she had had no one to feed her. If she didn't get it herself, she wouldn't get it at all. She took her time going up the hill. Streams of ants were around. They all seemed to be so cheerful. Ants were laughing and talking. Everyone seemed to have a friend. Everyone except Lena that is. There was a large group of yellow and green ants headed to the first house on the corner. Lena decided to try to join them for the hunt. She walked up to them and attempted to slip into the crowd. Suddenly the chatting stopped.<br/>
"What do you think you're doing?" said an annoyed green ant.<br/>
"I just wanted to join you all for food," Lena replied.<br/>
"You can't join us," said a rude yellow ant.<br/>
"Yeah all Violet ants are evil," the green ant responded.<br/>
"She even looks evil, She'll probably steal all the food," taunted the yellow ant.<br/>
"Or try to kill us like her evil brother," the green aunt teased.<br/>
"I'm different than my family. Than my brother. And if you can't see past that than fine. I'll go find food myself," snapped Lena. She tried to remain stoic as she left the group of ants, but she could sense the tears struggling to come out. I hate yellow and green ants anyway Lena thought to herself. They're like mini Indigo ants. Always thinking they are better just because they are big and strong. Lena kept walking until she got to the last house. It was the only one without other ants around. No one liked to go to this house for food. This house had a cat. Many ants came but few returned.<br/>
Lena climbed up the steps and squeezed into a small hole near the side of the house. She had just gotten in when she crashed into something. Dazed she looked up and saw the most beautiful ant she had ever seen. She was the richest purple color with whispy antennae. She had the thickest, strongest Thorax Lena had ever seen. She could probably kill someone with that alone. Oh and her Abdomen.  It was the biggest, rounded, bouncy one she had ever seen. All the thoughts had left Lena's mind all she could do was stare in awe.<br/>
"What are you doing here?" The ant questioned abrasivly. Lena was quickly snapped out of her daze. Realization hit her like a truck. This ant was an Indigo ant. Sworn enemies of the Violet ants.<br/>
"I just want food. I'm Lena," she responded.<br/>
"Wow Lena Luthor. The very same Luthors that tried to kill me cousin and destroy the Indigo ants," spoke Kara defensively.<br/>
"You're Kara… I've heard of you. Some call you a hero,"<br/>
"And you're Lena, the secretive mysterious Luthor,"<br/>
"Look I just want food ok. I'm not like my brother. And I know that no one ever believes me, so can you just get out of my way so I can get some food and leave,"<br/>
"Fine, but i…"<br/>
They were interrupted by a loud screech. A monstrous form with sharp claws and menacing eyes bounded towards them.<br/>
"CAT!" They both screamed. They quickly ran toward the hole. Lena squeezed her way in and was almost outside when she heard Kara screaming. She was almost safe, but she felt a pull to help this beautiful stranger. It didn't matter that she probably hated lena, she had to save her. Lena quickly shoved herself back through the hole. She looked around and saw Kara being dangled by the cats claw. It was toying with her. Lena caught Kara's eyes and saw the shock in them. The changed from shock to alarm.<br/>
"Lena Leave! Save yourself!" Kara pleaded.<br/>
"I'm not gonna let you die dumbass," Lena shouted. An idea popped onto her head. It was a terrible idea. The very though of it repulsed her. But it was her only option. Lena quickly ran toward the cat. It was up on its hind legs, ready to kill Kara. Lena took a deep breath and climbed up the cat's leg and plunged into its vagina. With all her might she bit down. The cat screeched in pain and dropped Kara. After the initial shock the caf started to purring with pleasure and Lena new she had to get out and fast. She quickly scampered out of the vagina and down the leg. She ran towards the hole in the wall, meeting up with a dazed Kara. Together they squeezed through and made it outside.<br/>
"You came back for me," grinned Kara.<br/>
"I couldn't let you did," Lena responded.<br/>
"So you went up a cat's vagina for me?"Kara teased.<br/>
"I'd go up any vagina for you," Smirked Lena.<br/>
"I never thought a Violet ant and one that's a Luthor even, would save me,"<br/>
"I'd never thought I'd save an Indigo ant. Or feel this way about an Indigo ant,"<br/>
"So you feel it too?"<br/>
"Of course I do,"<br/>
"But… you're a Luthor and a violet ant and Indigo ants hate violet ants. And they hate us,"<br/>
"I don't hate you Kara. And I don't think you hate me.. Do you?"<br/>
"No. In fact I really really like you,"<br/>
"Well that's perfect because I really like you too. Now follow me,"Lena sprinted off away from the houses, the other ants and the stares they were getting. They giggled gleefully as they ran together. The kept going until they made ot to a secluded flower patch.<br/>
"Which one?" Lena asked.<br/>
"I think the Rose," Kara responded. They made their way up the stem careful not to get pierced by a Thorn. Once they were safely inside the pettles they stopped and stared at the other. She's so beautiful Lena thought to herself. Unbenonced to her, Kara was thinking the exact same thing.  "You ready?" Lena asked.<br/>
"Always," Kara replied. Lena stepped forward and twisted her antennas around Kara's bring her body onto hers. She moved her antennas down Kara's body wrapping them tightly around her Thorax. She felt the strength of it and it made her heart flutter fast. She wrapped her antennas harder feeling every ounce of that hard, pulsing, strength. She mover her antennas to Kara's Abdomen. Her round juicy abdomen. She wrapped them tighter and tighter. They both sighed in pleasure.  Lena came back up to Kara and they twisted their antennas together. They layer there. Body on top of body. Antennaes wrapped around antennaes. Everything else in the world melted away. All that mattered was they had each other.<br/>
"Wow," whispered Lena.<br/>
"Yeah…" Kara replied.<br/>
"I finally have a friend," Lena beamed.<br/>
"Make that girlfriend," chucked Kara.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this at like 2am and I'm so sorry 😭 thank you for reading this mess that came out of my brain.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>